Red Paint and Red Scars
by Keeblo
Summary: Kankri is a parent. A parent to his little brother Karkat. Cronus is comfort. But now he can't have comfort because of what he's done. What HAS he done. They're going to take him and Karkat aren't they? Everything is falling apart for the vadalist known as the Sufferer. Now he has to run and run far. But he can't leave just yet. Violence, Lanuage, Angst, Blood, Tears, Cronkri uvu
1. The Sufferer

**Chapter One:**

**The Sufferer**

* * *

Tonight's the night. I can feel it. It's a Sunday late in the evening, who goes to school on late Sunday evenings? The extra weight from my gym bag is comforting. I take a left and pull up to the curb. Better to be a ways a way so no one knows it was me, or at least can't track my bike to me.

I cut the engine and put my helmet on the handlebars. The school is two blocks away, not too far but far enough that if anything happened no one would be looking over here.

I sniff and pull my jacket around me, walking down the sidewalk quickly. When I'm in front of the school I stop. I'd have to get on the roof. This should be fun. I jog over to the right side of the school and step back about 15 feet. Taking a deep breath I sprint forward, shoving my foot into the brick and reach for the side of the building. My heart nearly stops when my fingers slip, but I get a good grip and hoist myself up.

I find the ladder on the wall and climb up to the top of the school. The wind blows slowly, a good thing if I don't want to end up blind or alerting someone to me. I rest for a minute to catch my breath, scanning the area for anything to tether myself to.

"Aha, there you are." A metal rung placed firmly into the concrete for janitors so they can clean the windows. In a matter of seconds I have my gym bag on the ground, open, and pulling the harness out.

I get the harness on and tie the rope into the metal rung and make sure to sling my bag over my shoulder. The edge of the building and a 50 foot drop are beneath my feet. I take a deep breath and allow my body to fall over the edge. The rope jerks to a stop around the middle of the building.

"Good, now let's see how you all feel about the Signless now." I mutter under my breath. I pull on my dusk mask and blood red spray paint, shaking up the can. My eyes squint involuntarily as the red begins to shoot out of the can. Arching up and over my head, swinging slightly to the left, looping below me, and swinging to the right.

When I finish I push myself back and look proudly over my work.

"Hey you! What are you doing up there?" My heart stops. Below me a cop with a flashlight is jogging around in circles.

"Shit." I scramble to get the paint can back into my bag and drop it. _Right now is not the time to worry about the paint can Kankri, get your ass out of there! _A voice screams in my head. I quickly climb back up the side of the building and untether my rope, looking around frantically for the cop. Finally I tug the rope free and throw it into my bag. From the side I came up I can hear rattling.

"Fuck this shit." I run to the other side and half fall, half climb down the rain gutter. I hit the ground with a grunt and make a break for the street. The police car sits vacantly on the side, no lights, no other cops. This allows me to give a small huff of relief as I dash across the street and jump over a wooden fence.

Blue and green dance over the ground and surrounding fence from a pool. I jump over the next fence, my bag slapping the back of my legs painfully. Something on the ground moves. I freak out a little and stop, catching my breath. I look down to the moving object and notice it's a rabbit. Looking around more carefully I notice the yard is full of them. I may be a vandal but I'm not heartless. Have you ever stepped on a bunny and kept running? No no you haven't because YOU CAN'T. It's the rules of nature.

You can't just squish cute things and not help it. You just can't. Note to self, quit arguing at yourself because it's stupid. I shake my head and jump the fence to my left. Fucking miracles. Across the street is a small area of woods, no fence in front of me, and the house has no lights on. On the second floor is an open window.

"Fuck yes." I run and jump up reaching for the bottom branch of the tree below the window. It's a quick climb before I'm crawling through the window and falling to the floor. I look to the right and don't see a body in the bed. My eyes keep going forward to the desk at the foot of the bed. I freeze.

"Oh...my...god..." I can notice from the amount of air the kids taking in to know he's about to yell. Without thinking I tackle him to the ground and cover his mouth with my hand. He bites me, me pulling my hand away trying to hold down a shriek. He opens his mouth again. One idea pops into my mind.

I grab the kid's jaw and bite down on his bottom lip until I taste blood. He immediately shuts his mouth and attempts to pull away.

"Keep yo mouf shut and no un gets hurt." The kid shakes his head around and rolls us over.

"Let go of my lip you ass!" The kid elbows me in the chest, all air leaving me. "VRIS- ahhsjdb!" I pull his face back down and bite over his mouth, canines holding his skin above and below his lips. If he had piercings this would hurt like a bitch.

"I ornen you! Now hut up!" The kid stills above me. Our chests bump with every inhale.

"Bubby?" We both still, I take my teeth out of the guy's face. I turn my head left to the door where a , I'm guessing five or six year old, little boy holding a stuffed sea horse rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Dan what are you doing up so late?" Neither of us move. We continue to watch the little kid.

"I 'eard noises and thought tha' you'ere playin a game wid out me." My chest squeezes at the kid's innocene.

"No no, I'm not playing a game without you, I'm just..." the guy's eyes move back to me then to the little kid, "this is my boyfriend. Yeah. And we were..."

"Were you playin da fish game like mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah we were, we were playing the fish game. _Right _boyfriend?" The guy says the last part through clenched teeth.

"Uh, yeah the uh fish game." I look up confused but the guy was looking at his little brother again.

"You'wa bleedin. Are you sure you wa playin the fish game?"

"Of course see," the guy turns his head and presses his lips to mine, "fish game nothing else! So why don't you go back to bed okay Dan? If you need tucked in ask the spider bitch 2." The little kid seems to believe it and opens his arms wide. "Okay come here."

"Night bubby." The little kid runs forward and hugs the guy. "Night bubby's boy'fend." When he lets go of the guy he leans down and presses a wet kiss on my cheek then leaves.

As soon as the door shuts we both look at each other again.

"What are you doing here?" I wipe my mouth and sit up as much as I can with some dude on my lap.

"Running from the cops now get off of me." The kid seems hesitant, biting his lower lip gently. "What? Why are you making that face?"

"Well it's just..." the guy turns his head away, long bangs covering the side of his face, "I did a spell that would make my life love come to me and then all of a sudden you're here. It just seems too good to be true." I watch the kid for a few more seconds before worming my way out from under him.

"Cool, whatever but I don't hear the cops so I'll just go-" I'm halfway out of the window when the sounds of sirens start up. The kid yanks me back into his room right as a police car races pass the house.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight?" I look the kid up and down, eyes resting on the wounds around his mouth. I sigh and put my bag down.

"Go get some antiseptic, a bowl of warm water with a washcloth, some alcohol, the cleaner you idiot, some cotton swabs, and a q tip." The kid stares at me for a moment confused. "Now!" He jumps and leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back with the items and sits them on the desk.

I turn on the lamp and tell him to sit on the desk.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" The kid frowns at me. I take a cotton swab and put some alcohol on it.

"Sorry about your face. I couldn't have you giving me away though." He says oh. I carefully swipe over the marks with the cotton swab.

"God dangit that hurts!" I slap his leg and set the swab down.

"This will probably hurt more." I take the q tip and cover one end in alcohol. "Now stay still." I carefully clean the spots I had bitten. The kids arm shoots out and latches onto my arm. A familiar feeling passes over me. The time Karkat had fallen and scrapped his knee and I had to clean it. He grabbed onto me that day too. Carefully I remove his hand from my arm and intertwine our fingers, giving a small squeeze. He relaxes some and squeezes back.

"Almost done." Using my thumb I put a small amount of antiseptic on the wounds. Then I take the washcloth, wringing out some of the water, and begin to clean off the blood from his chin and cheeks.

"So you gonna tell me why you were runnin from the cops?" He's looking down, both hands playing with my fingers intertwined with his.

"Vandalism." He nods some looking around.

"Holy shit no way."

"What?" His dark blue, almost purple, eyes look into mine startled.

"You're the Sufferer?!" I freeze.

"H-how?"

"Your necklace, and your bag. I can see the ropes and red paint." He looks back to me and grins.

"If you tell anyone-"

"I won't I won't! But uh," The kid looks down sheepishly," I think I've seen you at school."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he nods, "you're that cute kid from English. No, no wait I meant creep kid from English, y-yeah creep kid." His face flushes.

"Oh." I grin and look over him. "Yeah you look kinda familiar." He looks up again.

"R-really?! You mean you noticed me?" I can hardly stand to look at his large grin.

"I guess I mean. Aren't you that really smart kid? I think I paid you to do my work before right? Wizards kid?" He flushes again and smiles.

"Yeah! Your name, it's Kan something right?"

"Kankri, I am not a can, nor have I ever been." He extends his free hand to me.

"Cronus. Nice to meet you Kankri." I take Cronus' hand in mine, awkwardly shaking it from behind.

"Well you're all patched up. I guess I'll just leave now." I start to let go of his hand, but his grip tightens.

"Wait! Can't you...stay, for just a little while longer? Do you draw?" He gives me puppy eyes and I can't help nodding.

"Yeah. I draw." Cronus smiles again and hopes off of the desk. "Um, are you going to let go of my hand?" The kid looks like someone just kicked his puppy in front of a bus.

"Are you going to leave if I do?" For a split second I stop. He's afraid I'm going to leave? Sighing I shake my head.

"No. I won't leave." I can see the relief plastered on the kids face. Slowly I take my hand from his and grab my sketchbook and a pencil. Cronus moves the things on his desk around and also pulls out a sketchbook and pencil.

"So how old are you?" The fresh white paper in front of me is aching to be filled in with pencil marks and eraser bits.

"16, turning 17 in November." I don't know what I'm drawing but my hand places down line after line. "You?"

"Just turned 17 in May." This catches me off guard. I look over at the kid astonished. But neither of us talks for a while, just the sound of pencil scratching paper filling the air.

"So whatcha drawin?"

"What are _you _drawing?"

"I asked first." I stay quiet and stare down at the finished drawing of Cronus. I sign my name at the bottom followed by the date and time. "Wow that's really good!" I hadn't noticed Cronus flop over beside me. "Am I really that attractive? Heh well I'd be more so if I had my hair done but nope, " Cronus pushes his bangs to the left to try and keep them out of his eyes, "you had to get me like this."

"Well now that you've seen mine let me see yours."

"Uh, I don't think that's a great idea." Cronus is suddenly standing up, shifting weight from foot to foot.

"And why not?" Our eyes lock for a moment before I launch myself over the side of the bed and grabbing the sketchbook. Cronus tackles me from behind, trying to reach under me to grab the book.

"Give- me the book. Now!" I squirm for a few more seconds before going still. Everything stops.

"No." Cronus leans forward, hands in between my shoulder blades, pressing his weight onto me effectively leaving me breathless.

"Aw come on, it's a horrible drawing!" I roll my eyes at the whine and shift the book up so I can open it. "Hey!" Cronus tries to snatch it but I get on my knees and stretch my arms out so he can't reach. I flip from the back until I find the most recent drawing.

Cronus immediately stops as I scan the photo. It's a full body picture of when I was cleaning Cronus' wounds. Except from his point of view. The shadows, the light, the texture, all of it _really_ really good.

"Wow Cronus...you draw, very very well."

"You really think so?" I tense a little when his chin rests on my left shoulder.

"Well of course. Don't! Just, don't tell anyone I said that. They'll think I'm weak. And I'm _not_ weak." Cronus nods and flops down onto the bed, back against the wall.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired. So if you don't mind me, I'm going to bed." Cronus takes off his glasses and sets them on the nightstand. In a matter of minutes his breathing is deep and regular. For a while longer I flip through the pictures and am astonished to find quite a few, if not the majority, are all of me. I look back to the guy beside me and think.

Finally my head gets to swimming with any thought. I turn and set the sketchbook on the desk and click the lamp off. Somewhere in my mind I know I should leave but I can't seem to move. I flop down next to Cronus and wiggle under the covers. My eyes shut and sleep begins to wash over me quickly.

"Thanks for staying..." Cronus' voice is quiet, his arm wrapping around me. An overwhelming feeling of security fills me. But I don't fight it and I close my eyes again. Sleep awaits me with vigor.

* * *

**AN: Hello lovelies. I am back to Homestuck with some cronkri. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to give me your opinions and be sure to favorite and follow :3 Also go check out nevereatdirt's stuff because she is a fantastic writer and has a story with this same prompt (she did it before me!) have a good day! ~Keeblo Ah sorry, the last bit was cut out for some reason so i had to go and reupload the chapter ovo enjoy the rest now !**


	2. On The Run

**The Sufferer**

**~On the Run**

* * *

I wake up with a start. My eyes wander around the unfamiliar room. I sit up cautiously and turn to see Cronus is still sleeping. I breath a sigh of relief and shimmy out of the bed slowly. When I'm free from the other I gather my things looking at the clock. 4:46 AM. Karkat must be worried sick.

My right leg hangs out of the window when I peer back at Cronus. I frown and rip my last picture out of my sketchbook, leaving it on his bedside table finally leaving. As I hit the ground I groan a little. I take one last chance look up before stumbling back to my bike. The sun begins peeking over the horizon as I kick start my baby and drive off towards the apartment.

When I get to the small building I turn off my bike and sling my bag over my shoulder. Inside one of the janitors is cleaning the linoleum, light from the vending machines glowing back. I keep going forward and take the flight of stairs up to the second floor turning left at the top. I walk down the hall and stop at room 612B to unlock the door.

Inside on the couch Porrim leans against her arm sleeping. Karkat is lying against the other couch arm, mouth open wide like most children seem to do while sleeping. I walk over quietly and pick Karkat up, cradling him, walking to the only room in the apartment and lying him down. I kick off my boots and shrug my bag off climbing in as well. Sleep comes over me easily despite needing to be up in a few hours.

* * *

Porrim wakes up at 7, the spot next to her on the couch empty. For a split second she panics then realizes Kankri must've come home. Yawning, she stands and walks to the room at the back of the apartment. She opens the door quickly and walks up to the body of her friend.

"Kankri," she shakes the Pakistani a little, "wake up Kankri, you have to get ready for school." Kankri swats the hand but sits up anyway.

"What time is it?" Porrim points to the clock beside the teen. Kankri turns his head and examines the clock. "Fuck. Alright, alright I'm up." He swings his legs over the side of the bed yawning.

"Take a shower, you've got red paint on you." Porrim swipes a hand in the air. "And you don't want that on you- Kankri." Kankri looks at Porrim startled.

"Yes?"

"Is that blood on your face?" Kankri brings a hand up to his lips and feels the blood flaking under his lip.

"Yeah. Not mine though." He stands up and goes to the closet, sliding the door open and grabbing out some clothes.

"How did you get someone else's blood on you?" Porrim crosses her arms over her chest, lip ring moving as she scrunches her mouth into a tight line.

"I had to bite him to stay quiet. It's all okay though." Porrim sighs and wanders over to the teenager.

"I sure hope so. Now go get ready for school." Kankri rolls his eyes and exits the room to the bathroom. When the door closes, Porrim picks up Karkat and goes to the kitchen. She sets the 7 year old on the counter and opens the fridge and a few cabinets.

"Seems like it's time to go to the store again for kranky Kankri don't you think Kar-Crab?" She picks Karkat up who growls and attempts to squeeze her nose. "I'll take that as a yes." She sighs, a sad smile crossing her face, "Your brother's such a good kid." And with that she slips on some shoes and exits the apartment.

* * *

When I get out of the shower the apartment is quiet. I peek into the living room and see no one. Sighing I walk back to the bedroom and tug on my converse and grab a pack of cigarettes.

Outside the air is crisp with the autumn leaves. I smile lightly tugging on my helmet and starting up my bike. I pull off and relish the feel of air rushing down my spine and over my hands as I speed towards the school.

I park my bike and cut the engine. Outside there are groups of students admiring my work. They don't know that though. Others pass unseeing into the building without a care. My eyes scan the faces for the familiar dork with winged glasses but don't find him.

This continues until I get into English. My eyes search for Cronus everywhere but still don't see him. A familiar feeling begins to prick at my skin. I'm nervous, scared, and to make it worse the class is discussing hangings and types of punishment in literature.

I take a deep breath, I have lunch next period which means I might be able to actually search for Cronus. When the bell finally rings signaling the end of the period I nearly sprint outside. Only a small flow of people is coming outside due to others still getting lunch. When I spot a long torso at a bench I relax and walk over.

I see him flinch some when I plop down next to him and suppress a snicker. My back digs into the edge of the table as I move around to grab a cigarette. Taking a match I light it and flick the match away.

"Kankri?" I turn my head, taking a deep drag.

"Mm?" I turn my head all the way to look at him and feel a pang of guilt.

"You left..." His expression changes from upset to curious in two seconds flat. "Why'd you leave?"

I take another drag and ponder. _Tell him? Or not? _Cronus is still watching me carefully as I breathe out more smoke.

"Here." I shove the butt of the cigarette into Cronus' face, looking at the building.

"Um...why?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Cronus looks at me then the cigarette before tentatively putting his mouth to the end and sucking in a large breath. He gives a short stuttering cough before holding it all in. It looks like he swallows, releasing the air slowly. I take the cigarette back and put it to my lips.

"So what have people said about your wounds?" Cronus grins and touches the marks lightly.

"They get all curious and I tell them they're my battle scars." I eye him closely. "I don't tell them from who or why. Just a mysterious, handsome, someone creeping around my bedroom in the dark." I punch him in the arm and he laughs. "Ow! Jeez you jerk." He grins some more and plucks the cigarette from my mouth to take another drag.

I take the almost gone cigarette back and slap Cronus' knee.

"Don't pick up this disgusting habit I have." Cronus looks at me and blows the smoke in my face sticking out his tongue. I roll my eyes and lean back.

"So are you going to tell me now?" I sigh and look at the clouds.

"My little brother Karkat. I live alone and have to take care of him. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did but...I just...I don't know. It was nice to not have to worry about someone else for once." I take a glance at Cronus' face, contemplating, I laugh looking at my cigarette, "these fucking things...I'm going to have to cut em for a week so I can pay rent." I take a deep, slow drag and hold the air as long as I can.

"_Kankri Vantas to the office right away. Kankri Vantas to the office." _I chuckle and run my finger along my ear, all of the metal pieces in it.

"Uh, shouldn't you go?" I smirk looking back to the sky.

"I'll go when I go." Using my foot I push Cronus' side. "But, I'll be going now." I smoke the last of the cigarette, holding it in, relishing it. I stand, a hand grabbing my wrist. Cronus nips my lip, my mouth opened slightly in shock, and presses our lips together. He breathes in from his mouth, taking all of the smoke with it and backing up.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I watch fascinated as the smoke curls above our heads.

"Yeah, sure." I turn to go again when Cronus' hand grabs me once more. "Are we gonna keep doing this?" I smile lightly. Cronus shakes his head and pulls out his wallet. I watch confused as he pulls out some bills.

"Here, you need this more than I do." His hand opens mine to rest the money there. I stare down at our hands for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't take charity-"

"Then think of it as an early birthday gift." Our eyes lock for what seems like an eternity.

"Well, I should get going. Don't want them to explode from the tension before I get there right? Haha..." Cronus smiles and pecks my cheek before letting go of my hand. As I walk away a goofy grin has found it's way to my lips. I press my hand to my cheek warmly.

I bite my lip as I enter the building, counting the money.

"Holy shit!" Some of the kids near me snicker as I continue walking towards the office. He gave me 200$. I frown. That's a lot of money. I'd have to give it back after whatever's up in the office is dealt with. When I step into the office the secretary points to the right. I wink and she rolls her eyes.

Continuing down the hall, I stop in front of a door on the left. I breathe out and walk in.

"You wanted to see me?" I stand in the doorway. Two people, a man and woman, stand on either side of the desk. The principal motions me in. "What do you want." Dr. Scratch (why is a doctor at a school being the principal anyway?) clears his throat motioning to the two other people.

"These two are from CPS." My eyes widen with horror and I quickly step into the room and shut the door. Doc motions to the chair and I sit. The woman of the two steps forward and looks down at me.

"We're here to talk about your current home situation." I bite my lip to keep from saying something stupid. The woman looks to her partner and kneels. "We want you to know nothing's going to happen okay Kankri. Me and my partner," she motions to the man, "Tavros, just want you to know what's going on okay. I'm Terezi by the way." She gives a toothy grin and an outstretched hand.

I purse my lips and glare at the hand.

"Then tell me what's going on." Terezi stands up slowly.

"There is paperwork being filled out to put you and your little brother in a foster home." Doc speaks up from under his snow white hair. I gape.

"Wh-" I stand, "What? No, you can't do that! I'm taking care of him, we have a home!" The man, Tavros, flinches.

"Uh, please calm down. It's uh, mandatory." His brown eyes look down.

"No I will _**not**_ calm down! This is my family you're talking about!" Doc rubs his face and looks older.

"Nothing is happening right now as of my order, but this is a warning. We've looked at your finances and know you just barely get by with the rent as is. You have a week to get a job or else we're going to be placing you and your brother into foster care." I growl and throw the chair. "You've got a week Kankri." The voice follows me as I rush back outside.

I pull out another cigarette and quickly take a deep breath. Somehow I find I'm making my way towards the picnic table from earlier. My body shakes a little. I need comfort. Cronus is comfort. I take another drag and spot the table.

As I get closer I notice a familiar splash of yellow and teal.

"Hey fuck face why don't you go kill yourself? See if you really are that dumb ass wizard shit you say you are!" Mituna cackles loudly perched on the top of the table. I can tell from the way Cronus' shirt is bunched that he's tense.

"Mituna leave him alone." My voice is cold and hollow, just how I feel. The brunette swings his head to look at me, the ears on his bee hat flopping around.

"Oh look it's my favorite douchebag! Kankri come join the fun." His grin is wide with malice.

"I said leave him _alone_ Mituna." I bite back. Mituna stops and frowns, walking onto the sidewalk.

"What? Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" Mituna takes a second to look at Latula, then look back to me with a snarl. "What have you gone soft Kankri? Or maybe is it," Mituna leans into my face, a trace of his lunch around his mouth, "you _like _this dweeb. Is that it? You like that faggot? Huh, I guess it makes sense considering you were always a faggot as well." I push past him to sit at the table.

"Oh, _Oh_, wait. I know." I stop half way to the table. Mituna's breath is suddenly on my neck. "Is this because of your little brother?" I flinch. Cronus turns around quickly. "Ah so it is. You're stupid pathetic brother. Maybe that whore you always keep around too? What's her name Porous or something? Whatever I don't care. Maybe you're remembering daddy who left without you and _died. _Mommy that left late at night to drink and never came home? Is _that_ what's up." Mituna snickers behind me.

My fist clench at my side and burn as they connect with the brunette's jaw. He cries out hitting the pavement. Screaming I jump onto his stomach and grab fist fulls of hair, picking his head up and slamming it back into the ground. Mituna's high pitched screech fills the air. I roll him over and continue, bashing his face into the pavement. Red pools around the area his head hits, an audible crack of his nose, his cries die down until I'm bashing a limp body into the ground.

Voices swim around in my skull. Someone pulls me off of the limp body and cradles me.

"Kankri, oh Kankri. What have you done, hey say something. Kankri!" The familiar deep voice echoes in my head. I shove them away and crawl foreword, fingers finding the neck under thick brown hair and blood.

Nothing.

I feel nothing in his neck.

No pulse.

Nothing.

Suddenly everything hits me. I killed someone. Someone...is dead. Someone my age who had a life waiting for them. I stumble back, body shaking. Tears stream down my face as I look at my bloodied hands. Freaking out I attempt to get the feeling out of my head, the voices. I manage to smear drying blood all over my face.

A voice screams out loud. It's my voice. Trembling, I stand up and run to my bike, not worrying about my helmet as I speed off. Tears continue to stream down my face as I speed around corners and park in front of the apartments.

I jump off and run inside, nearly falling as I push open the door. Porrim jumps when I slam the door.

"Kankri what's wrong? You're out of school really early." I grip my hair and grab Karkat.

"Shh, shh. Porrim. It's happened." Porrim watches me with wide eyes.

"Go to the bedroom, get into that spot beside the dresser. That door wont open." Suddenly banging can be heard from the door. I give Porrim a hug and dash into the bedroom with Karkat.

"Kanny no! I don't want to play this!" I do the shh motion to Karkat, squeezing into the small spot between the wall and dresser in the closet. In the other room I can hear Porrim's soft voice answered by loud ones.

"Shh, it's okay Karkat, just. Shh, be quiet okay." Karkat nods sullenly and buries his head in my chest. My heart thrums loudly as I hear the bedroom door open.

"Check the closet." Female's voice. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as the door in front of me rattles. The other opens and a head pops in. It closes just as quickly, this side being rattled again.

"Gimme a hand, it's stuck." I tense and move around, ready to run. When light enters I press forward and dash out of the room leaving a startled cop on the ground. Porrim spots me and gives me a worried look as I run out of the room. I sit Karkat down and run back into the room grabbing my duffle bag and running back out, picking Karkat up and leaving the apartment.

On the way down the stairs I slip. I manage to catch the railing so Karkat doesn't get hurt, but feel a sick crunch in my ankle. Standing anyway, I run out of the building pumped with adrenaline.

Karkat clenches my arms as I sling us onto my bike. As fast as possible I tie my bag down behind me and speed off. Karkat leans back into my torso as I speed towards Charlotte. After an hour of driving Karkat is sleeping. I pull up to the curb and turn off the bike.

Charlotte, North Carolina. It was a lot bigger than I remember. Sighing I ease off the bike, careful not to wake Karkat, and sling my bag over my shoulder. Karkat mumbles against my shoulder in his sleep.

I yawn and notice a large clock. I smile lightly under the cracked blood and tears on my cheeks.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~" I kiss the top of Karkat's head, "happy birthdy, dear Karkat. Happy birthday, to you..." The little boy in my arms stirs but remains asleep. Fresh tears prick at my eyes. But staying strong, I blink and walk into a small bakery/cafe.

I can feel eyes on me but ignore them and head for the bathroom. Once in there I lay Karkat on the counter and stare at my reflection.

Brown skin covered in blood, blood that has tear streaks running through it. Disgusted, I turn the water on as hot as possible and scrub my face and hands. I jump when my phone buzzes in my back pocket.

I pull it out, drying my hands on a paper towel.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god. Kankri listen to me, where are you?" I breathe out.

"I can't tell you...they're listening aren't they?" Cronus pauses. "It's okay Cronus, just. I'm sorry okay." The tears prick my eyes again, "Is Mituna okay?"

"Yeah, you knocked him into a damn coma though. They say it should be soon that he wakes up..." he pauses for a second, "I'm sorry. Those things he said, were they...are they true?" I try to focus in my mind on all that Mituna had said.

"Most of them I think, yeah." Another pause and something shuffles.

"Do you have the money I gave you?" I nod and remember I'm on a phone.

"Yes."

"Good. Use it for whatever you need. If you need more I'll send you some." I smile weakly and rub Karkat's forehead.

"Cronus..."

"Yeah Kan?" I sigh, running my fingers through my thick hair.

"How long have you liked me?" A very long pause follows.

"A long time..." I sigh.

"_How _long." My reflection stares back at me.

"Since fifth grade." My reflection's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I've liked you since fifth grade. I've dreamed about you, tried to get you with spells and potions, since fifth grade. I've tried to make you happy, watch over you, get you to notice me since fifth grade." I look down, mouth opened wide. Instead of answering I slump against the wall and stare at the ceiling.

Cronus...he's making me weak. Who knows. Maybe they're telling him to say this so I'll come back. Or let my guard down. I shake my head. It doesn't matter. Right now I need to keep Karkat safe.

"I'm sorry Cronus."

"What, Kankri what are you doing? Talk to me pl-" I slame my phone to the floor, tears finally spilling over. I get up and stomp on the piece of technology. It was always an ugly color anyway. Karkat mumbles something and sits up.

"Kanny?"

"Shh, it's okay Kar Crab." I take out a spray can from my bag and glare at the wall. Shaking the can I walk to the white tile wall and begin to spray. Over my usual sign I make a diagonal line through it until it begins to drip and three large streaks, looking almost like blood, cover over the sign. Above both I spray _Sufferer _and throw the can away.

"Let's go Karkat." The little boy grumbles and climbs down from the counter. I sling my bag over my shoulder and grab Karkat's hand.

"Happy birthday Karkat." We leave the restroom and find a booth in the corner next to the window. Karkat smiles and hops onto the seat. I try to ignore the sudden pain in my ankle. "Anything you want you can have it alright?" Brown eyes beam up at me under a mess of black curls.

"I love you Kanny. Is everything okay now?" I smile back sadly.

"I love you too Kar Crab...yeah. Everything's okay now." I look out the window to the flashing lights and almost wish Porrim was here to joke around, my father to help me make the right choice, and...Cronus...to comfort me. Keep me safe. I shake my head to disband the thoughts.

I don't need anyone.

That would make me weak.

And I'm _**not**_ weak.

I hold Karkat to my side. Yes, I've got to be strong. For us. For our broken family.

* * *

**Jeez I'm going to make myself cry. I guess it doesn't help that I'm listening to kinda sad songs...yeah. Any who. Thank you for all faves and follows. Special shout out to ****nevereatdirt**** for reviewing (whispers in the wind) go read her stuff it's fantabuloushousness like lava cake. Go check out my other stories and do all of that wonderful stuff you already do. Which is continue to read this train wreck. Have a wonderful day kittens ~Keeblo**


End file.
